Untold Hero
by soul eater blossom
Summary: Fire emblem awakening- spoilers!- Ships OU/Priam Inigo/Oc and Morgan/nah lots of other ships takes place in the past in some parts and the future in other. The story is about my Oc Misty and Male Morgan...please READ REVIEW (rated T just to be safe) message me if you want to know the ships i used and which support logs i did (honestly these were my favorite ships)
1. Beggining

**hi ya'll so yeah the story I know it will not have a lot of readings but any who I wanted to say that one I do not own anyone or thing of fire emblem Awakenin' (though I really wish I did) and I only own my oc (misty) and I hope ya like it ya'll! (so sorry for the sucky grammar!) R+R!**

**Priam: *grumbles***

**Robin: Priam what is it now?**

**Priam: i cant believe she did that! i am the hero priam the man who's blade is feared by all and she ki-**

**Robin: *covers Priam's mouth*Priam don't spoil the story!**

**Priam****:*grows mushrooms in closet***

**Robin: Not again! Priam! um, blossom could you please start the story i'm not sure what he'll do next remember what happened with the... you know "event"**

**Me: i'm just going to start now... and Robin I though we agreed to never talk about that event!**

**~3~**

Something was wrong... mom never cried, at least she at least tried to hide it when she did... and dad was always by her side to comfort her... he wasn't with her... which also was wrong, my mom and dad were always together, ever since they got married... always...

I held on tight to Morgan's small hand his wide eyes looking up at me I squeezed his small seven year old hand. Tears started rolling down my eyes as I looked up at mom one of the eight last shepherds that were still alive now she was one of the seven. I let go Morgan's hand and hugged her, my tears now becoming sobs and Morgan hugging our mom as well. I felt her arms wrap around us as silent tears went down her face we just stood there wrapped in each other's arms for minuets until my mom released both of us.

She looked at the both of us her orange hair covering her bad eye "Morgan can you go tell uncle Chrom that I will be meeting him in two hours."

Morgan wiped the tears away and with a sad nod started to leave the tent "And Morgan," my mom added as he turned around "take a elfire tome with you" he nodded again and took the red tome with him as he left the small tent.

I looked at my mom as she looked at me "mom is it really true, is dad really dead."

My voice sounded dead as I asked her she just simply nodded. We stood there the overwhelming silence nearly suffocating me this would be the time dad walked in asking why we were down and would try to say some weird reference about the path of the sword and life. How could Priam the descendant of Ike himself die to a thing that was already dead how could my dad die just like that fast how could a person just disappear in an instant. How? How!? Silent tears rolled out of my eyes my mom got up from her knees and went over to the hope chest she always had the one that she had bought for herself after the mad king's war.

She opened the chest "your father," she stated in the same broken voice I had "left you with a gift and also," she got up a long cloth in her hands with string and tied to the thing,

"He wanted me to tell you that he wanted you to watch over your little brother Morgan is a strong boy but he needs his big sister much like Ike needed his little sister, Misty you were named after her and your father would have wanted you to be just as strong as your name sake."

She gave the thing to me and watched as I untied it to reveal Ragnell the legendary sword of my heritage I looked up at my mom she nodded as I held the sword in my hands the hilt huge and worn in my small hands I remember standing there the sword in my hands for hours in a comatose state as Morgan returned and my mom went to the war meeting I growled in anger and dropped the sword on mom's chest grabbing my practice silver sword in the process my feet kept going forward going past the battle grounds where Kjelle was practicing with a dummy while Owain watched giving random over dramatic tips.

The cold air filled my lungs as I kept walking, I passed by the barracks the soldiers all looked like they had seen hell which is what they have seen, Cynthia was shouting something into the air while Yarne just hid in a crate trying to talk to the hero to be, I looked up to finally see the tree line where three trees in a path would lead me to a clearing where my dad and I used to practice I trudged through the foliage to the clearing I let my mind open up to all the things around me.

"arrrgh!" I yelled as I attacked the dummy in the middle of the clearing tears rolling down my face as I did every step every swing every move my father taught me remembering every time I complained that it was too late out that I wasn't good enough to do the move every childish thing I had said to him each moment now becoming memory the anger powered my moves making me go faster and faster until I heard a loud crack. I stopped as the dummy finally cracked in to pieces and finding a pair of wide brown eyes and orange hair looking at me.

I wiped my sleeve over my eyes really quick and yelled "what do you want Inigo?"

he timidly came out from the bush he was hiding in and said "lucina and Morgan were wondering where you were so," he looked back down at his feet "so I thought if you weren't in camp you were probably here."

The red blush on his face made me smirk it's funny how the world keeps going even when someone is gone I sat in the dirt and rested my elbows on my knees.

"I'm sorry about your dad, I know what it's like to lose," a pained expression went through his eyes as he finished "to lose a parent."

My heart ached for Inigo, his mom wasn't supposed to die but like almost everyone else she died protecting her husband Ricken from being killed by and axe of a _thing_ that was supposed to have a grave stone on it's chest. He crossed his legs and sat next to me.

"I'm a good listener, Misty if you want to let it out its fine by me." I looked over at my childhood friend how he was too shy to talk to me the first time, and here I was acting like a little kid.

"I wish I was there," I laid my back on the ground and looked up at the sky putting my hands behind my head my dead voice coming back "I have been taking lessons from Lissa and Brady on how to heal and I possess the talent for it if I was on the battle field I could've saved him!" I almost screamed.

My long dark blue hair spread around me giving me a constant reminder of my dad. I covered my face with my sleeve as I started breaking down again started showing my weak spots the bubbly sword obsessed girl hiding as I cried not caring if Inigo saw me.

"Misty, if you had saved him then you would be dead," I moved my sleeve so I could see him as he continued "everyone that has died, died protecting us, they died so we could have a future, yes they leave empty promises and yes they leave bigger holes in our hearts but they still live within' us, don't tell anyone but I feel like my mom is still with me when I dance by her grave."

He gave me a sad smile and noted "it's getting darker, risen will smell us if we are out here for too long." His pitchy voice getting urgent.

I grunted as he got up and held his hand out I glared at it and took it the both of us walking back to camp. "Thank you Inigo." I whispered.

"No problem Misty" He smiled my clumsy step trying to catch up to his graceful dancers step.

We walked in a silence that wasn't exactly awkward just understanding that only time healed some wounds. I felt my mind go back to that closed space that box that told me to keep it together and to deal with the facts that he was dead and I couldn't bring him back.

I watched as I saw Lucina and Morgan walking around camp gathering the other kids in the practice grounds. Cynthia saw me and Inigo we waved and excitedly shouted "I found her!"

I saw Inigo blush at all the attention as Lucina, Morgan, and Noire come up to me and ask if I was okay I nodded and saw Gerome grumble something as he left his mighty dragon following, Laurent sighed as Severa nagged him about something her blonde pig tails almost glowing in the darkening sky, Brady just smirked and started to walk to Lissa's tent along with Owain both of their dark hair disappearing into the night.

"Misty, mom wants us to go to the tent."Morgan squeaked.

I nodded as I said good bye to everyone the whole day's events spinning in my head I held on to my little brothers had as we walked to the tent that held the famous technician in it the tent lightly glowing a warm gold we both walked in to find our mother sitting at her work desk her wedding ring and baby locket in her hands she looked up at us her face and body seeming to have age in the past 6 hours we were all silent as she put the sheet wall up and we changed into our night clothes.

Morgan asking mom to button his shirt like a water wheel we got into our bed Morgan and I neglecting our little separate bed to sleep with mom. The air became thick with the feeling of something missing like if you forgot to sharpen your sword or all your tomes are stacked upside-down Morgan hugged mom and I hugged her from the other side just the three of us together sharing something that was painful and real.


	2. A day off

**I completely procrastinated on this story and spent literally two hours trying to figure out how to add a chapter so here ya go finally!**

**Severa: About time! what took so long!? geez**

**Laurent: she was trying to get school work done severa thus concluding that she-**

**severa: okay i get it genius! **

**Laurent: though i must admit she has horrid grammar...**

**Severa: now that i can agree on!**

**Me: T-T**

~3~

5 years later~

"Misty! Misty! MISTY!"

"wahhh!" I woke up instantly sitting up and knocking heads with Morgan in the process. I rubbed my head as Morgan was on the ground holding his head in his hands I glared at my little brother and snapped "Morgan, it's my DAY OFF, why did you wake me up."

I growled as I put my annoyingly long hair in a ponytail and putting my clips in making sure my sword was still under my pillow as well. He sat up with the red bump on his head and his always present smile on his face "don't you remember? Its brother sister time day!"

He smiled as I got out of my heavenly warm bed and grabbed my mom's old breast plate the beautiful blue and silver designs on it shinning she only used this when she was learning how to become a falcon knight. I remember when I was a little kid and she was taking lessons from Sumia and Cordelia when they were still alive on how to ride a Pegasus remembering at how funny it was seeing mom trying to ride one.

"Morgan can you strap this on" Morgan nodded and strapped the armor over my night shirt as I put the rest of my armor on. Morgan dragged a chair from my "make up table" that had been turned into a work table, and sat in the chair the back facing right in front of me his big brown eyes staring at me the air around him a happy and sweet as always.

I started to strap my shin guards on while Morgan prattled on about what we were going to do for the rest of the day. I took my two red ribbons and tied them into my hair, rolling my eyes at Morgan's enthusiasm and started heading towards my own weapon chest that I bought from one of the vendors in Ylisstol. With almost clockwork movements I opened the chest as always I saw my dad's head band on one side and my mom's music box on the other my father's Ragnell and my mom's modified brave sword. I took the timeless blade Ragnell and strapped it to my left hip and my mother's brave sword to my right hip officially ready for anything my little brother manages to drag us into, this time.

"Sis! Are you even listening to me?" Morgan pouted.

I flashed him a smile "nope, not at all," I watched as he groaned and repeated himself

" I have decided we are going to go to the vendors and actually have some fun for once, then try this weird dish called Shawarma, and then practice later."

I smiled and asked "who went onto patrol today?"

"Oh, Inigo, Brady, Lucina, Owain and Laurent went out on patrol Lucina said that they hadn't seen anything the other day so it shouldn't be too bad but she wants the both of us to patrol with Nah, Norie, Gerome, and Yarne tomorrow ."

He replied starting to head towards the door already opening it to reveal the hilariously large castle that was now our "base" for everyone. Even the town's people lived inside the castle walls now ever since the risen started getting more violent and smart they penetrated the wall three years ago and we had to evacuate everyone inside the walls. I followed my baby brother slightly excited for the day off. i smiled as Morgan began pulling me towards the hallway that would lead to the court yard where all the vendors set up, the two of s walked down the hall my metal shoes clicking against the tile and Morgan's old leather boots being as silent as a mouse. "Hey, misty, where do you want to go first? I mean personally I think we should go to the bug shop but we can look at the book store if you want." I just simply nodded not really caring as long as we got back in time to spar he sighed and grumbled something then instantly perked up and said in a sly voice "I heard that a band of traders brought some new books on poetry from a few towns over, and that they are going to tell stories of the war hero Ike."

I instantly smiled and nearly yelled "which book store? Morgan don't joke about this stuff with me!" he started laughing as I grabbed his shirt and was tempted to shake his senseless until he told me.

"hi morgan , hi mis-ty," I turned my head to find nah her girly pink outfit on and her white starlight hair in two braids Morgan lightly laughed and waved his hand at nah who smiled and carried on two thick books about dragon stones in the 10 year old's hands and her shoes tapping down the hallway

"when does that girl give it a break," I muttered Morgan looked at me and laughed "I don't know she reminds me a lot of you in that way, and" his eyes went softer "I think it makes her feel close to her mother that way, sorta how fighting makes you feel closer to dad." I felt my whole body soften, dad. I released Morgan and sighed he was the only person who could make me not set the world on fire. He laughed and started to pull me towards the market place. A smile spread across my face as we entered the market place fortune tellers to black smiths all together in a small square. The two of us instantly walked through the crowds everyone giving slight nods of respect or a friendly smile.

"Laurent! Put those back into the bag, right now!" I saw Severa yell at the genius mage. He fixed his glasses and growled back "Severa, we can't spend all of our funds here did you forget that Lucina put me in charge of feeding everyone?" she scowled and crossed her arms over her chest I smirked at the two they were about my age and yet they fought like an old married couple Severa glanced at me and walked towards me and Morgan she grabbed my hand and snapped at Laurent "misty thinks I'm right" she held her head up.

"Now wait a minute, I don't want to-" she cut me off with a fierce glare and I instantly shut up for a 11 year old she was the most intimidating thing I have ever seen I looked at Laurent who gave a frustrated frown the 14 year old having none of it. I shrunk a little as I felt the tension between them. The two of them had been more at each other's throats lately for no random reason I think it was when Laurent accidentally hit severa with a new frost spell he was experimenting with . I ever so slowly slipped out of severa's grip ",so Laurent why aren't you on patrol right now I thought it was your turn?" I casually asked.

He broke the glare war with the midget ice queen and answered rationally,

"Lucina wanted me to buy something from the traders that just came in and I just happened to run into Severa who has taken the liberty to buy useless things such as fruit." He shot a glare at her while adjusting his glasses.

Severa growled and shot "Everyone needs a pick me up Laurent though you wouldn't know what fun is if it hit you with a tome!", and the two started to bicker again I ever so slowly started to walk away.

Smiling as Morgan held in his laughter I teasingly punched him in the arm as the two of us walked towards the trader's random people saying hi to my optimistic younger brother, ignoring me altogether. I had to admit for a 15 year old I was not a people person. Ever since my dad died I became the sword obsessed guardian for my brother, and then when mom just disappeared… I wouldn't talk for a month, and would volunteer to go on patrol everyday hoping that a risen would show up so I could kill it. Only Morgan, Inigo, and Norie even attempted to try to talk to me. It's sorta sad having your brother being one of your five friends. I inwardly groaned as a milk maid and other market girl came up to talk to Morgan the two girls chirping like birds.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Morgan look at me and smile then said bye to the two slightly disappointed girls his cheery smile on his face like always. We walked a little further to where the newer market traders always were and instantly saw the huge newer looking tent. My smile matched my little brothers as I saw the entrance of the tent talismans and luck increases were everywhere along with hundreds of poetry books. I let out a laugh of joy as I almost ran to the section and started to absorb everything the smell of old yellowing paper, the powerful ink overwhelming the exotic herbs and spices put around the tent. I ran my fingers over the spines of the old dusty books enjoying the feeling of having something other than a sword in my hand. I loved this feeling the feeling of being in an older time era a time before risen had even existed a time where my family was whole a time where I actually was a mindless little girl playing dress up with Lucina and Cynthia. I grabbed about ten poetry books and a beginners magic tome easily balancing and holding the books in my arms like air with a content smirk I started to head to the merchant who sat on a fancy rug entertaining little kids with his tricks.

Morgan in the crowd of kids staring awestruck at the trick that made it look like the merchant was holding a sparkling ball of cold fire that looked like ice some kids brave enough to touch the ball giggled and screamed in happiness and bouncing back. The old merchant looked my way and with a fancy hand movement he made the ball grow and move through the air around the kids freezing the air and then having the cold blue flames eat it leaving more sparkles in their wake. He dusted his hands off and with a strange accent asked "is that all you want today miss?"

I nodded eagerly and reached into my pouch to get the money only to look up and find someone's back to my face

"I'll be paying for this little ladies books kind sir." He said his voice smooth and charming his bright orange hair standing out against the dull colors of the market and his usual armorslayer at his hip the old blade chipped and worn next to his steel sword. I rolled my eyes at the tall dancer in front of me his piercings catching the light.

"You're going to go broke if you keep buying me stuff go-go." I reminded my childhood friend Inigo instantly turned around and gave me his most dashingly fake smile "I got to treat my girl every once in a while also I'm always happy to donate to your library, Mi-mi," he smiled his brown eyes glinting.

I grinded my teeth together at the old nickname "I'm not your girl! And I thought you were on patrol or did you get side tracked by a girl?"

he pouted and replied "no, we got done," I rolled my eyes as the merchant said the total and Inigo paid for the books. I put the books in my satchel and started to go towards Morgan only to be accompanied by Inigo.

I glared at him and stated "I'm hanging out with my brother today so thank you for buying the books but could you go?" I watched as he flipped the beginners book of magic in his hands and wondered "now what would little mi-mi need with a tome for beginners?" I instantly tried to snach the book back only to have Inigo hold it over his head while I struggled to get it.

We are the same age yet he's a whole head taller than me, I hate boy's growth spurts. He chuckled and teasingly ruffled my hair and gave the book back.

I glared at him and went back to where Morgan was. He gave me a teasing nudge and asked "told you he was sweet on you." I rolled my eyes and pushed him into a chicken pit walking away as the merchants tried to control the ruffled chickens. I stopped as I bad feeling started to stab its way through my stomach tensing as Morgan came up to me and ask what's wrong the noises blurred together and my vision sharpened as I strained my ears searching for the familiar sound. A blood curdling scream rose from the wall and my heart stopped as I saw risen start to come from the top of the walls. We were under attack.

_**SO here's the deal ya'll i do not know if anyone is reading this so please leave a REVIEW**_

_**for me or message me any suggestions**_

_**I NEED INSPIRATION!**_


End file.
